How Long?
by Linhiful
Summary: Even with the mask, Iroh could recognize that voice anywhere. Equalist!Asami. Irosami.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

Warning: This is smut. Pure smut.

A/N: PHEW! This took much longer to write than I was expecting it to. Whenever I would try to transition into the smut, Asami or Iroh would be like NOPE, I WANT TO BE IN CHARGE. So they really were in a battle for dominance and even I didn't know who was going to win.

* * *

She moved down the hall silently, pressing herself close to the wall just in case anyone was roaming around this late at night. The moon was full, high in the sky, the perfect night to go head to head with a firebender—just in case things went wrong. She slid herself next to the door, pressing an ear against it to try to discern any noises inside.

Faintly, she could hear the deep, steady breaths from within. She slowly turned the knob, just barely cracking the door open to slip herself inside, carefully closing the door behind her.

She tiptoed her ways to the bed, a huge lump smothering themselves within the blankets, and she could see the slow rise and fall of their chest underneath. She reached her hand down, the glow of her mask aiding her within the dark room, and she allowed the glove to crackle with electricity just seconds before slamming her fist into the covers.

She never made it that far, though, her wrist caught, the lightening sparking up from her hand with nowhere to go. Gold eyes stared into the glowing green goggles, and for a split second, she almost thought that he could see through her mask.

"Who are you?" he asked, tightening his grip on her wrist. She didn't reply, though honestly, he probably wasn't actually expecting her to. Her only answer was a jerk of her wrist as she escaped from his grip, tugging herself free and using the momentum to kick him away.

Iroh jumped up to his feet, the bed being the only barrier between him and the two. Flames erupted from Iroh's hands, but he didn't throw them, just watched as the electricity sparked from the palm of her hand. She needed to get close enough to touch him to do any real damage.

She wearily stepped to the side, keeping the movements slow as she watched the flames flicker in his hand. Iroh's eyes followed her movement, shifting on his toes just in case she attacked.

"Why now?" he asked. "Amon is gone. He lied to everyone. What do you hope to achieve in attacking me?"

She clentched her fist—her unarmed hand he noticed—the electricity disappearing as she stepped closer to him. For some reason, he allowed it despite the fact that he never let go of the flames in his hands.

"Noatok might have lied to us," she finally said, "but that doesn't make what Amon said any less true."

The flames dispersed from his hand as they fell slack by his sides. He stepped closer to her and almost held his hand out to touch her. He knew that voice.

"And just because he's gone, it doesn't mean that we're going to stop—"

"How long?" he asked, try to keep his voice steady as he felt angry bubbling up from his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to steady himself, but she took that chance, leaping up and slamming him into the wall.

His head cracked against the wall, the wind being knocked out of him. She pressed herself against him, her unarmed hand pinning him down as she held her hand just above the skin of his neck. "How long what?" she asked. "How long have I had to sit back and remember that I'm always going to play second fiddle to some bender just because I wasn't born special?"

Iroh easily slipped out of her grip, grabbing hold of her and flipping them over, slamming her into the wall and keeping her in place with his entire body. "When have I ever put you second to anyone?" he asked, his fingers digging into her wrist. "I have never cared that you were a non-bender. Never treated you any different either."

He ripped the glove off of her hand, reaching up with his other hand to tear off the equalist mask encasing her face. She glared at him, her green eyes flashing dangerously as her black hair fell about her face. Iroh resisted the urge to run his hand through it, to brush it behind her ear and kiss her like none of this was happening.

"I know exactly what you think of me," she said. "I'm just a pretty little trophy to hang off of your arm, a fragile little girl who's going to shatter if you drop me." She struggled against his grip, trying to push him off with her legs, but he just pinned her in place with his own.

"I'm just an object for you to play with until you're through with me." Her voice was rising, anger lacing her words, and Iroh could see that this was something that she was mulling in her mind or a while. "All you benders are the same."

"When did I ever give you a reason to think that I thought of you that way?" he shouted, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the wall.

"I see the way you look at her. You're only with me because you can't get your precious little avatar. Who wants a non-bender like me when you can have Korra, ri—"

Iroh crashed his lips against hers, pressing himself against her harshly, trying to mold himself into her. Asami almost couldn't breathe, his lips completely devouring hers, and for a second the only thing she could feel was him. His body pressed firmly against hers, his lips that engulfed hers, his smell of fire and smoke that melded itself with hers. _Hers._ He was _hers. _Even if she didn't want him to be.

She was lightheaded when he pulled away, leaning her head back against the wall to regain her breath. "I don't want you?" he asked. "I treat you like you're fragile?" He released her arms, but they just fell limp by her sides, his chest still molding into her breasts, and she could feel his hard muscles that slightly twitched from the unrestrained anger that filled his body. "You think I'm in love with Korra?"

"I—" He didn't let her finished, burying his hands into her hair and pulling her towards him, crashing himself into her again. She responded this time, a feeling of desperation that filled her body, wanting to believe him, wanting to trust him, but a different pair of gold eyes flashed in her mind, and she pushed him away.

Iroh wasn't expecting this, and he easily fell back, looking at her in shock as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand angrily, the force almost bruising her lips. Her lipstick was speared across her face and tinged his mouth in a show of domination that pleased Asami more than it should have.

"I'm not Mako, you know." And she was caught off guard, almost flitching at the sound of him name and he could see her retreating back into herself. He sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her in-between his legs, and she let him. "I'm not your father either."

He could see the tears that clung onto her lashes, and he reached a hand up to wipe them away, but her hand shot up taking a hold of him and flipping him over, laying him flat on his back as she pinned him down.

He didn't struggle, didn't try to sway her with his words, only stared dead on into her eyes and relaxed as Asami straddled his abdomen, her hands pushing down his bare chest to keep him beneath her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, and she couldn't help but trail her gaze down his bare chest, her hand almost aching to trace the lean muscles underneath her finger tips.

She narrowed her eyes, mentally slapping herself and glanced to the side at her glove, the green glow practically the only light that illuminated the otherwise dark room. He saw this and capitalized on it, rolling them both over and trapped her underneath his chest.

Asami's hands were pinned between their bodies, but that didn't stop her from bucking her hips and trying to squirm out from beneath Iroh. He was unmoved though, just stiffly laid out on top of her, leaning some of his weight on his arms that caged them in.

The only thing Asami could see was him. The only thing she could feel was his hard body pushing her into the soft sheets, not once letting up, because he knew that she could take it. More than take it, she was pushing back, almost succeeding in throwing him off the bed. But Iroh was resilient and pushed back just as hard, trying to keep her down.

It took everything in Iroh's body to contain just how excited he was getting from her movements. He could feel every curve of her body, and he almost groaned at the way she bucked her hips into his, and he knew from the look in her eyes that no matter how much Asami tried to hide it, that she was feeling the same way.

He didn't know how long it look for her to calm down, but it almost became a sigh of relief when she finally settling against the bed, even as she glared at him with a look that was completely filled with anger and lust. He pushed himself back for a second, reaching a hand to her face, but that was exactly what she wanted.

Iroh was shoved off of the bed with a loud thump, Asami immediately jumping after him, grasping a hand through his hair and latching onto his lips. It took him a moment to respond, pain spreading throughout his head in a complete contrast from the soft lips that practically devoured him.

He couldn't stop his moan, his hands coming around to crush her body into him, one hand clawing at her shirt, trying to find an opening to rip it off to finally feel her silky soft skin slide against him. Asami pushed him away, lips red and swollen, panting from the kiss.

She grabbed his hair once more, wrenching his head back to suck and bite at the skin of his neck, her free hand running across the rough and scarred expanse of his chest. She raked her fingers across his skin, and Iroh groaned her name, trying to reach for her to pull her closer, but she just slapped his hands away.

Asami slowly began making her way down his body, her eyes looking up to meet with his, a dark look that promised these feelings that Iroh wasn't sure that he wanted to like. She would take rough little nips of his skin, suckling at them before lavishing the spot with her tongue. Wherever she went, she left little bruises smeared with her lipstick that longingly ached for more.

Her hands moved downwards with her, reaching for the bulge in his pants and squeezing it tightly. Iroh immediately bucked his hips against it, panting in pleasure as she just tightened the pressure until it almost became too painful for him to bear.

She only let go when his groans of pleasure danced into the realm of pain, soothingly rubbing before starting the process all over again. Iroh couldn't keep in the scream when her teeth found his nipple, biting into the nub and simultaneously giving a hard squeeze to his now fully erect penis.

He reached for her again and this time she allowed it, his hand digging into her hair and pulling her mouth back towards him, crushing their lips together as their tongues fought for dominance. She dragged his pants down his hips, and Iroh helped her, kicking them off once they reach his ankles.

Asami didn't wait to grasp the shaft of his penis, the pressure even more intense directly, and Iroh couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into her hand even if he wanted to. She didn't stop trailing her mouth down his chest, tongue tracing each pane of his abs, dipping into his bellybutton as she squeezed even harder with every inch that she went down.

Iroh let out a sigh with relief the moment her lips touched the head, her tongue darting out to swipe at the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. She didn't bring him into her mouth, just trailed her lips up and down with wet kisses, nipping and sucking at the shaft, her tongue making its reappearance here and there.

Iroh panted, throwing his head back when she raked her fingers down his chest, digging her nails into his skin, welts already forming in its place, but Iroh just felt pure pleasure humming beneath his skin.

But all at once, she pulled away, standing up to look down at him, stretch out on the hardwood floor, panting as his penis stood at rapt attention stained with the red of her lipstick.

"We're not stopping here," he snarled, leaping up and tackling her back onto the bed, taking his chance to grab her top, ripping it apart as the buttons flew every which way, throwing the ruined fabric onto the floor. He didn't wait to dive into her skin, hands harshly grasping at her breasts, his mouth immediately engulfing the tip to give it the exact same treatment that she gave him.

Asami gasped, arching her back into his mouth, her hands raking down his back, simultaneously pulling him harder against her and trying to pull away from him. He looked at her with his own dark look promising the same pain and pleasure that she gave him, his hands hooking at the edge of her pants and ripping them off, leaving her bare to him.

The only thing she did was moan his name, wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling her hips into his, sighing at the friction that helped eased the tension that ran rampant through her body. But he didn't allow it, pulling away just enough for their skin to teasingly brush up against each other, but not enough to relieve the pressure that has been rapidly rising in her body.

"Don't you dare—" He crashed them together for another kiss, biting her bottom lip and suckling it into his mouth, barely muffling the small shout of pleasure that escaped from Asami's lips. He trailed light kisses down her chin, keeping them barely a brush against her as his hands grasped her thighs and keept them spread as he made his way down.

Asami panted, whimpering and yearning for a harder touch, trying to force his touch deeper into her skin, but he just stopped whenever she did, face buried into her stomach, fingers tracing small consequential patterns into her thigh.

He wouldn't continue on until she completely let go, her hands digging into the sheets this time, tightening whenever he rewarded her with a small nip here and there. "More," she cried, "I need more."

She threw her head back, her entire body almost arching off of the bed when he sucked the skin of her thigh into his mouth, harshly biting into the flesh and twirling his tongue around the bruise that formed. He did it all over her legs, never loosening the iron clad grip.

Iroh stopped at her knee, his tongue lavishing every inch of her skin before he began to feather kisses once again. Asami thrashed, bucking her hips up to bring his attention to her dripping need, crying at the light touches that he tortured her with.

He released her legs, his hand imprinted on her skin, but she didn't close her legs, in fact just spread them even more, gyrating into the air. Iroh just chuckled, his fingers barely brushing against her but already his hand became soaked in her juices.

He traced around it, only occasionally dipping just the tip of his finger into her. He contrasted it by biting into her flesh as he made his way up her leg. And just as she thought that he would finally make it back up, he switched to the other leg, coating her with his mark as he further teased her center.

Asami couldn't stop the sob of relief that escaped from her lips the moment his mouth spread across her clit, his tongue lightly flicking at it teasingly. But it turned into a groan of disappointment as his fingers only slightly dipped into her. Iroh hooked her legs over his shoulders, not allowing her a lot of movement as he teased her.

"If you won't do it," she screamed as her hands latched onto his hair, "I'll do it myself." Iroh immediately slammed two fingers inside of her, thrusting harshly into her core as his mouth completely encased her clit, sucking and nipping at it harshly, and he relished in her cry of relief.

It became hard to breathe as Asami smashed his head into her, thrusting in time with movements, her legs squeezing around his head. But he didn't stop, didn't let up the pressure, constantly attacking at her nerves until her entire body tightened around him, her hands a vice around his head, keeping him there as she was just about ready to fall off the edge.

But Iroh pushed her away, unlocking her limbs from him and smirking when she screamed in frustrated, desperately trying to reach for him to come back. He backed up just out of her reach.

She glared at him, but almost groaned when Iroh brought his fingers up to his mouth, suckling them him, his face covered and almost dripping in her juices. Distracted with the taste of her, Asami grabbed him, slamming him into the bed, his head banging against the wall, but she didn't let him recover.

A leg swung over his hips, her hand grasping him to position him as she sank down before he could stop her. They both groaned, immediately enveloped into the pleasure and Asami began a hard pace, slamming her hips into his in a race of desperation. Iroh replied back in kind, his hips thrusting up, smacking into her.

The room was only filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and the groans and grunts that left their lips. Iroh grasped hair, yanking her head down to meet his, their kiss turning slopping as they were overcome with the pleasure of their coupling.

He kept a hard grip in her hair, his other around grasping at her hip and pulling her harshly into him as he thrust into her. Asami's arms were everywhere, clawing at his back, hair, and sometimes even his chest. She would grab at him, pull him closer, but then push him away to look down at him with the dark look of satisfaction as they slammed into each other.

They didn't last long, not with their harsh, hurried movements, already at the edge from their earlier teasing. Asami's nails dug into his back, tearing his skin apart as she came, screaming when Iroh's teeth bite down at the skin of her neck as he followed right behind her.

They both fell back into the bed, panting, still connected as Asami laid on top of Iroh. Their bones felt like liquid, completely spent and satisfied as they relaxed into one another.

"That was amazing," Asami laughed between gasps of breath, trying to push herself back to look at him, but her arms couldn't hold her up. She fell back into his chest, groaning when it caused Iroh to thrust into her once more, not quite ready for another round just yet.

"I'm so glad," Iroh moaned, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist and content to just stay where they were. "That you never threw out that uniform."

Asami grinned at her, yawning as she nuzzled her face into his neck "I told you that we still had uses for it."

Iroh turned his head to nestled his face into her hair, sighing as he glanced at the ripped up pieces of clothing that scattered the room. "It's a shame that it was one used once." Asami smirked, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, hands ghosting over the scratches littering across his skin.

"I'm sure we can figure something else out."

* * *

The End


End file.
